1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a solar cover of an openable motor vehicle roof with a transparent cover panel which is at least partially surrounded in the edge area by a plastic frame, and which is provided with a solar cell network on the inside of the cover panel which extends into the vicinity of the cover panel edge area, and with an inner cover sheet which is located in the cover panel edge area and which overlaps the solar cell network with its inside edge. The invention also relates to a process for producing such a solar cover.
2. Description of Related Art
A solar cover of the above-mentioned type is known, for example, from German Patent No. DE 40 20 655 C1. In this known solar cover, the outside edge of the inner cover sheet is integrated into the plastic frame; this requires that the inner cover sheet is already attached to the inside of the cover panel when the plastic frame is connected thereto, for example, by foaming on. This is relatively complex. The problem in this known solar cover is, moreover, that the solar cell network extends into the area of the inside of the cover panel that is surrounded by the inner cover sheet which, in this area, is in contact with the solar cell network. This loads the network in a manner detrimental to the endurance strength of the solar cover, since application of a load to the solar cell network over the long run leads to delamination of this network.
Another laminate composite glass pane with embedded solar cells is known from DE-U1 85 35 648.